Alik'r's Proving
by SalamenceKidd
Summary: An Alik'r named Hakif settles in Skyrim after a note tell him to. He meets an old Breton named Riki who is Hakif's pschologist. However, Hakif wants to live his life on from his father, Kematu and sets Riki as a target to help him keep undercover. He settles in Skyrim in corruption doing heists and using clients as bait, i.e. Riki.
1. Chap 1 Kematu's Son

**Copyright of Elder Scrolls V blah blah blah**

4th Morning Star 5th Era, after the Great War of Skyrim

I step outside an old bar, well what a note said to go to. Hey, I had to leave Yokudan, the capital of Hamerfall and had to go to an asylm in a fortress on the border of Skyrim. Took a while, but then the guards thought I was a hassle so they freed me for their sake. Worst thing, I had to walk the sheer cold of 5 kilometres, getting frosbites around my face. Finally passing Riverwood (It was a last resort), I got a bottle of mead and remember jackshit since then. In fact, I got Delphine (the owner) to give me a _couple of minutes _in the night, you know what I'm saying? Getting back to buisness, I got to Whiterun Stable and got my self a horse having 1001 coins. Yes! Things became a breeze and I kept walking north west until I finally found Nightgale Inn. Walking inside, I found an old Breton (lokked like a priest) and he yelled "Are you Hakif?". I just walked towards him with no expectations required, except he said he was a pschologist. I sat on a chair and I grabbed myself a Black-Briar Mead, for free. I knew these were very popular because of the local Theives Guild. Even the bar's name was called Nightgale; Nightngale, the ancient prophets of Noctural. What a load of crap!

As he greeted me and told his name (Riki), he told me to tell about my father's death, Kematu "Your dad didn't really tell much about me, well neither you too. But, your father was a big threat in Skyrim. He apparently wanted a gir..." "Stop this madness NOW". I grabbed my scimitar out and wept it towards him. I was infuriated. He was so gentle, but he had no right to tell me my father he died in a horrific way. "Can you please...get that off me?". I did'nt know what to do, so I sheated it and let him keep on the conversation. "As I was saying he tried to steal a Redguard woman named Saadia. And I know it seems impeccable that this woman would be my currency today, but he would've been killed by you know, like 50 guards." I didn't really believe at all, but I really pity Riki for what father told him and suddenly, I wanted to learn more. Not to avenge my father's death, but to follow on from his death. I was an infuenced and passionate man and really the only thing I wanted to be was the supreme leader of the Alik'r and be as high as the Thieves Guild.

Not saying my plans to him, I told Riki if he had any way of giving me a job of a sort. Well, when I say a job, I mean taking walks on the beach and suddenly vaccum every one's pockets. "Well, you look like a man that needs help and I would like to help you in any way." I knew Riki was a good target for my sadistic plans and eventually I'll be what my father was and wanted to be; a mastermind. Not doing duties for a silver ring, a HEIST. My name is Hakif and I wanted to be the _best_. **THE VERY BEST!**


	2. Chap 2 Witness

_Note: The first chapter was a setup for me so I can write more on my next couple of chapters. :) Also note that the first couple of chapters will have a lot of irrelevance and will make no sense._

**Right after 1st chapter**

Right after the conversation with Riki, he told me to go inside his own room to the right of the bar.The door actually had a lock, which was suprising that the owner was a pretty good bodyguard; finely smelted steel armour+ orcrish battleaxe+ orc = candidate. Guess the guy's chose the wrong job. A guard or blood kin would better suit. Might help him someday. _Someday.___"Hakif! There's no time to wander." Oh, Riki. Such a worrywart. Getting my attention, he used magic to open the door? Cool, aye! He quickly shuts the door and uses more magic to turn an empty room into a sacred hiddeout he stays in. What an experience it was! I ask him how he learnt this " Well, well, well. If it isn't ignorant one bugger of ya. I didn't really expect you to say that. Well, you are a friend to me so might as well." He uses EVEN MORE magic to spawn two royal chairs and a table with a finishing touch of honey tea. The room seemed to portray Riki with mindboggling creatures like friendly gargoyles acting like butlers, a fox who talked "Greetings traveler, I am the grand fox of Shegorath" and butterfllies everywhere. Like literially everywhere! As I sit down on the chair I fee like having a conference and I liked conferences, especially with the Alik'r Executives. It felt _grand_. Also the taste of the hot soothing honey tea made my wounds from the 5k walk were numbed. But most of all, Riki was probably was my first 'friend'. My father wouldn't really let me have a truce with my comrade; 'you fight for yourself, but also for the Reguards in general'. After have a beautiful sensation with the honey tea, Riki told me about the magic " I couldn't really tell you because it was over,well *chuckle* 50 years ago. I'm over 70 years old and I have long term memory loss." "Wouldn't you use _magic_ to remember your memories" "Well I could, but the College of Winterhold is very limited and they don't have much spells overall." It was irrelevant but this was one of my best conversations I've had _ever_. I told Riki if I could borrow some coins to stay for the night at this bar. Riki gave me 4000 gold to start up my settlement. "Remember, shut the door quickly" Oh, Riki. I close the door quickly and the bartender shudders me with his loud voice "Oy, WATCH THERE BUD! THERE'S PEOPLE F# $ING SLEEPING!" So ironic, telling me to be quiet? I apologise and say that Riki wanted me to and I tell him to buy the Grove Cottage for 2000 coins "Got the coins, got the house!" I give him the 2000 coins (what a struggle) and I bought myself a new home. "Everything's ready, chest, bed..." "OK i know..." _Should I ask him?..Nah I'll do it tommorow. Get some jobs for myself aye!_

Riding to my house, which was useless as it was 200m away. Outside the house was a birch wood house with an authenic cottage look. Inside, same typical cottage house: living room having a fireplace and one room for me. As it was very dark (around 2am), it was time to get ready for my first execution.


	3. Chap 3 Vanquished

It was raining the morning and my horse was starting to think I was neglecting her. I call her Cals(after Cavalier). She had a black coating and also a shining blonde mane. I felt pity for her and eventually went outside and fed her carrots to fill the stomach of hers. The rain started to piss me off so I finally made my decision to make my way to Dawnstar. The long trip was unbearing, but also gloomy and seemed I was becoming the Headless Horseman himself.

Travelling through the barrid midst of Skyrim's snowlands weren't decent, but trained me as a Reguard. _C'mon how long does this take?_ I said to myself. Finallly I see the snow city of Dawnstar, but my aura, even Cals seemed something was going to be misfortune. She went to a complete stop and a shadow was creeping towards us getting bigger and bigger. I didn't bother looking at my backside, but it was so necessary to. Finallly did and what I found was a moley, hairy giant trying to squash 'me' for a glimpse. _Shit! _I quickly grabbed onto Cal's saddle and whipped her as hard as possible. Cals stormed out like a spear and ran for my sake, I almost fell off. At the millisecond, we got out of the near-death and gracefully galloped towards safety. However nothing was okay. The giant went speeding, stomping it's gigantic feet. Cals and I started to feel the thrashing earthquake, but we kept going. The ground started to break fissures (not that big though) and eventually the giant fell into a fissure, relieving me.

_'Heh, my horse was a hero and I knew she'd be great for my 'crimes'. Cals wasn't one of those herds that would be chased by rednecks roamind 'round the woods. She was an angel, pegasus is what they're called right, but most of all, she saved my life. Regreted her after all..'_

Arriving to Dawnstar from the sudden events that Skyrim had to be offered, I was suprised how much the Imperials had so much supremacy. _This will be fun. _I hated the Imperials as much as the next Nord. Don't know why, but my father (before became an asshole), told me a ** true** story about the Great War of Skyrim. Apparently, Ulfric Stormcoak (The leader of the Stormcloaks) wanted to be his father, the _true high king_. So can relate. So what did he do? Just shouted at Torygg, **POOFF**! He became dust. I know I regreted that part but what my father told about me was that the Imperials then captured Ulfric and his soldiers, but also a random theif form Rorikstead and THE DOVAKIHHN! I realy admired the guy! Stealing dragon souls, being leader of Skyrim's biggest guilds (i.e. Thieves Guild etc.) and _saving Skyrim from an evil dragon? _ And these Cyrodillic invaders thinks he is a convict? What assholes! I was 9 alright?!

Getting back to Dawnstar, suddenly an Imperial Legate checked me.

"Halt! Stop right there wanderer, I don't really expect you to walk into the Imperial's grea..."

" _Do I look like a wanderer. I'm here just to check the city"_

_*step* *step*_

" Oy, oy, oy! You'll be prosecuted for your action, sir. It'll be 500 shinies to step even 1 singular...STEP!"

_" Is this just for profit. Well, I'm broke! Hope you have a nice da.."_

Suddenly, someone interrupts my bloody great argument. " Hello are you Hakif?" Oh that tone of the voice though. He wasn't obviousy a Nord, he sounded like a wounded horker (if you catch my meaning). What, is it a girl? Probably..

" You wanna pay or what, big mouth"

"_ What do you do in your life, living in an alliances with ELVES?. You should be making real money with me and living in a dangerous life, not mooching currency to some fake Imperial scandal. You're a Nord after all!" _

" Shut up, you little shitty colour Redguard! But crime for money? Seems immpeccable,living as a slav.."

_"Yeah yeah! I need to talk to this squeaky bugger. I'll have a 'negogiation' with you later."_

" Oh thank you. Kinds regard your heart"

I didn't really think he'd be good for a Legate anyway. He semmed as skinny as a skeleton, only alive and he was also very frail too. Say one thing, he'd be bursting into tears, make a river if persistent. His name, well that's classified for now.

" **Hey! I've been here for over 5 minutes. I could've been gone by now! I am a courier and I have a note from a guy named Riki. Not sure wha..."**

_" OK! Go walk back to your family. They'll have some fish ready for you. Oh yeah, what about them losing weight!"_

_**"Wonder why everyone hates you!"**_

I open the note to find out that Riki has been trapped by- Alik'r Mercs? The details were read as:

' Hello my friend Hakif. I'm in my room right now and I have NO way of getting out! I had a glimpse of them and they look like your allies you told me about. They want you NOW! If you don't come here, they'll torture me and eventually hunt you down. I've sent this letter by a messiah disguised as a courier. I will be in your BEST debt.'

Sincerely,

Riki

I had no idea! I thought that orc would save him! I guess not.. I quickly got on Cals and rushed her to go back to Nightgale Inn. Arriving there, Alik'r warriors held their scimitars and asked me about Riki.

_" What are you guys doing my friend, huh? Can you free him?"_

**" WE ARE NOT LOOKING FOR YOU! DO YOU REALISE WHO HE IS?! RIKI IS ONE OF SHEGORATH'S ANCESTORS. WE COULD GET BIG COINS! BIG!"**

_" He's my friend. He's been help me since the death of Master Kematu. You must free him NOW! HE can help us!_

**" ARE YOU CRAZY HAKIF!? YOU"RE NOTHING LIKE KEMATU! AT ALL!"**

_Suddenly a soft voice was playing in my mind. It kept saying run away._

**"CAN YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!?"**

_"Run away, far away!"_

Suddenly, my body without any control just impulsed me to run. So I did! All of the Alik'r were chasing me, like I betrayed my only life. I ran. I ran more than ever leaving Cals. My instincts told me to run no matter what happens. Alik'r warriors were all raiding on me like a swarm of charus hunters. Heh, I ran faster than I ever did and eventually they disappered into mystery. I found a empty shack. I let my feet to stop and looking at this pile of shit, thos was my only trump card. Or not.. I realised this was a hag's shack. Then I was trapped by homeless ritualists, but I push the doorway and ran again 10 kilometres into the barred wilderness of eastern Skyrim. Then I forget everything since then...

_Authour's Note: This chapter was way more better, but don't really tell about the crime side of it. The story also has a lot of humor, especially on this chapter. Also i'll make my chapters like this rather than 500 words shit. Also, I'll make this around 20 chapters long-that's my goal. Finally, I'l be making these Authour's Note so you can keep updates on this, Please give me reviews on this - good or bag or ugly! Cheers! :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_


End file.
